Pheromone Attraction: A Spencer Reid one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Damn it Hotch, I'm a FBI agent, not sci-fi model! - when a case draws on Spencer and Melody's mutual interests the two find they actually have quite a bit in common.


I sighed as I climbed out of the elevator sipping my coffee, when I saw a girl sat on the floor in the middle of the office, her headphones on her ears and her eyes closed

"Morgan, who is she?" I asked as I sat at my desk

"Ahh, you haven't met her yet, have you? That's my baby girl's little sister. Garcia number two" he smirked "She started last Wednesday, while you were on leave, visiting your mother" I nodded in acknowledgement as I looked over to her

"Why is she sat on the floor?"

"Protest" Garcia replied as she stood beside Morgan "She's in a huff because Hotch said she couldn't use her Ipod at her desk, so if she 'sits on the floor it's acceptable' her words, not mine." she tapped her shoulder causing the new Garcia to open her azure eyes and smile

"Hard to believe they're sisters..." Morgan mumbled

"Not really, despite their initial differences, they have a similar bone structure, height and cheekbones which could only be due to blood relation"

"Forget I said anything Kid..." he chuckled as Garcia and her sister came over

"Hi, you must be Spencer Reid, Melody Garcia, pleased to meet you" she smiled as she offered her hand

"Nice to meet you, Garcia" I shook her hand, it was softer than I expected

"Call me Melody" she smiled as Hotch walked in "Oh, looks like we've got a case" she stated absentmindedly as he walked into his office, did she just profile Hotch? She pocketed her ipod as she headed to her desk pulling out her tablet Pc as Hotch called us into the briefing room.

"Three Jane Does in the past week, all in Chicago, Illinois. We're still waiting for the confirmation of their identities from Chicago PD. They think the victims are from out of town."

"They look familiar,especially the brunette" Melody mumbled "She looks familiar"

…

"Ah ha!" A slight cheer echoed through the plane "That's it, I knew she looked familiar. Arian Maybelle, she's an idol" she paused as she rummaged on her pad bringing up some pictures on the screen, she was a sci-fi model "The other two, Jona and Rina are models too, the three of them only worked together once, as Mudd's women, but independently they were immensely successful" she trailed off as she grabbed her phone and called Garcia

"Hola Bonita, what do you need?"

"Can you look for similar murders that coincide with the 50th anniversary Star Trek convention tour?"

"Of course I can baby girl,"

"Thanks Penelope."

"There've been five sets of murders in three different states, the location of every other convention"

"How did you know the convention was in Chicago this week?" Morgan asked her

"She's been wanting to go to the anniversary tour since they announced it"

"Penelope!" she blushed "You promised not to bring up my private life!"

"Don't worry, you're not the only residential sci-fi geek, this time" she sighed

"Just send us the other case files"

"Already on their way" Garcia stated "Be safe" before hanging up.

"Honestly..." she sighed as she slipped on her headphones

"I thought she'd be looking through the case files?"

"She is" Hotch stated as he looked up from his laptop "She remembers information a lot better if she hears it rather than if she sees it" I nodded as I continued looking at the files she'd sent, after a short while I heard the familiar sound of someone sitting on the seat beside me, I looked to see Melody, she looked like she was thinking about something

"Spencer..." she looked up at me "I'm assuming you're the other Star Trek fan, that Penelope was telling me about... so I want to ask you something, please don't laugh at me... do you think that the Unsub is acting like Redjac?"

"Redjac? from the Orignal Series, Season 2 episode 7?" She nodded "Redjac's murders were supposed to mimic those of Jack the Ripper, these aren't violent enough."

"They're progressing, look" she leaned closer to show me some photographs "with every set of kills he's becoming more violent, they're more mutilated each set, he's even started on their faces in Chicago... plus it gives one reason why he's killing people from conventions, Wolf in the Fold was set on a pleasure planet, a happy place"

"Like a convention..."

"Exactly" she nodded as she brushed her hair behind her ear, "I still can't figure out the reason for the time gap..."

"I'm sure we'll work it out" I smiled

"Yeah... you don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Of course not"

…

"You're not serious!" I chuckled as Melody turned bright red, Garcia's package in her hands, it's contents unknown, but based on Hotch's previous statement it was most likely her costume

"You will be undercover in the convention tomorrow"

"Oh dear" She let out a breath "kill me now... one more month, then I'd be ready to wear this outfit, I've been working out for the past three months..."

"Three months? What outfit is it?" Morgan asked and tried to grab the bag which she moved out of his reach

"None of your business! You won't even come be back up!"

"We'd all stick out like sore thumbs, we don't know anything about Trek" he shrugged

"Whatever, Permission to prepare? This costume requires a good deal of makeup"

"Alright," she handed Hotch her gun

"I can't take it with me, but I won't be totally unarmed..." she turned to me "See you at the convention Spock" she smiled as she walked out of the precinct

"You're not actually going to leave Melody and me alone are you?"

"Don't worry, Morgan and Prentis will be undercover as stage crew for the catwalk?"

"And you?"

"I'll be there as command yellow. Jack recently started reading the Star Trek comic books, I should be able to blend in alright. However, Melody is the bait and the two of you will be our best chance of finding the unsub."

…

Just how was I supposed to find her among all of these people when I don't even know what costume she was wearing? We'd been here for over two hours and other than several interesting conversations and debates, I still hadn't found any relevance to our unsub. I headed towards the main stage, Melody assumed that because all of the other victims were models maybe he was choosing his victims from the daily parade. I watched as the host came on, announcing some of the models when I heard Melody's Alias "Mary Reid!" I felt my cheeks turn red she used my name, then as she emerged onto the stage I realized just how beautiful Melody Garcia was. She'd traded in her usual baggy clothes for a skimpy revealing, Orion slave girl outfit, this was how she was going to lure out the unsub? by looking absolutely stunning? I watched as she did a little wild dance, she didn't need Orion pheromones to be attractive.

…

"Spencer!" I turned to see Melody she hugged me "Nashaut," I smiled as I found myself blushing again, she'd used the greeting for close friends, "I think I found Redjac" she stated "Keep an eye on the host" she pecked my cheek before heading back to the other models.

"Aaron!" I called over to Hotch "She thinks the unsub is the host" I beckoned his attention to the stage "but there's no proof yet" he nodded as he rang Garcia.

…

The scream echoed through the alleyway as we headed in to see Melody fighting the unsub who had a knife dangerously close, "FBI Freeze!" I yelled as he turned and froze giving Melody the advantage to disarm him and pin him down

"You're under arrest for the murder of twenty girls" Hotch started as he cuffed him and Melody stood up she took a step to me and swayed

"Melody?" I placed my hands on her shoulder to keep her steady when she looked down, I followed her trail of sight to see her green paint mixed with red, she moved her hand to reveal a stab wound as she slumped against me "Morgan! Hotch!" I cried out as they rushed to us, Prentis calling for an ambulance in a blur of events, I just didn't want to let go of her hand, I didn't want her to feel alone.

*Melody's POV*

I groaned as sat the jello on the tray, I wanted proper food! Is that too much to ask for?

"Mel-o-dy" Penelope chimed as she entered the hospital room

"Please say your excessive cheeriness is the result of my release?" she nodded "Yes!" I cheered as I slowly manoeuvred myself off of the bed to my clothes, doing my best not to tear any stitches and give them a reason to keep me here any longer. I groaned as I listened to the doctor's lengthy precautions, again, before signing the papers and heading home, I'd been assigned a week's leave till I was fit to work, so I guess that meant a week of me, my bed and dvds.

I rummaged through my freezer for food when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Spencer" I grinned at the sound of his voice, opening the door he smiled softly, he was cute "I brought you some food, Garcia said you like Chinese?"

"Come in, I love Chinese, I'll grab us some plates" I smiled as he awkwardly sat on the sofa, "do you want a drink?"

"Coffee if you have it, please" I set the kettle to boil. I sat across from Spencer as we ate, discussing various sci-fi films and series.

"Speaking of Star Trek" I added as disposed of our dishes "I was just about to start watching Amok Time if you want to join me?"

"You don't mind?" I shook my head

"I quite enjoy your company" I smiled, "I've been watching everything in my room for the past few days, the doc insists that I shouldn't sit up for too long as it could aggravate my stitches, is that alright?" he nodded, but not without the red blush covering his cheeks as I walked into my room flattening the duvet as he walked in, taking off his shoes and waistcoat, I smiled as I felt my own cheeks heat up as he sat his cellphone on the table and slipped onto the bed next to me, "Do you want me to start it from the beginning?" he shook his head

"I remember how it goes"

"Alrighty then, Spock" I giggled as I pressed play.

…

The next morning I was woken by the sound of ringing, my phone? I plucked the cell phone from the table and answered it "Hello?"

"Melody?" The voice replied

"Derek? Now we know who's speaking what's wrong?" I yawned

"Why do you have Reid's phone?" I pulled the small device from my ear and gave it the once over

"So I do" I smiled as my eyes fell on the sleeping Spencer, his arm wrapped around my waist, he was so cute, "He came to keep me company, we were up late watching Star Trek"

"Ahh, well tell the kid, he doesn't have to come in today. They're doing some electric work in the bullpen so we can't work in there"

"Alright" I yawned again "Later Derek" I hung up placing the phone back on the table as I snuggled back into Spencer's side, he smells so nice, I smiled, he's a heavy sleeper too, I closed my eyes as I let myself fall back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I looked to see a very flustered Spencer "Sorry I didn't want to wake you..." he hastily moved his arm from my waist "I should head home then in to work"

"You don't have to go in today, they're doing work in the bullpen, everyone's got the day off, Morgan called earlier" I smiled as I stood up and pulled off my shirt

"W-What're you?"

"I'm getting dressed," I grabbed a red summer dress, pulling it over my head "You've seen me in a slave girl outfit, a bra covers almost considerably more" I chuckled at his expression "So where do you want to go for breakfast, my treat"

"That's not necessary, It's bad enough that I fell asleep here..."

"I enjoyed your company, Spencer, plus you bought dinner" I took off yesterdays trousers and threw them into the wash-basket, I turned to Spencer and chuckled "Though we can swing by your place first so you can change, since you've got a bit of dinner on your shirt... or..." I rummaged through my wardrobe pulling out one of my men's shirts "You can wear one of mine"

"You have men's shirts in your closet? Most women only keep shirts that belong to their boyfriends" I chuckled

"I buy my own men's shirts, I like to sleep in them" I slowly unbuttoned his shirt causing him to blush "I think this could be your size" I slipped it off his shoulders and handed him the clean one

"Thanks..." I slipped the other one into the basket

"Any idea where you want to go? I've not been out the house all week, I'm not allowed out unaccompanied, apparently the doctor thinks I'm incompetent or something..." he chuckled,

"most doctors do that, on estimate they assign a minimum of three days more rest than necessary"

"It feels like more" he chuckled as he finished getting dressed, "so where to?"

"Where ever you want to go" he smiled, causing the butterflies to do the loop de loop as I started the engine,

"hmm, I know, there's the new diner in that new aquarium downtown, its supposed to be total immersion, I've been meaning to go for a while now,"

"sounds great" he smiled as I forced my attention to the road in an attempt to prevent any form of blush presenting itself. After the aquarium we spent the rest of the evening at the observatory, which was fairly empty, which was good as that meant that I could just sit there and listen to Spencer explaining all sorts of amazing things about the universe. Then we had a small dinner sat on my car watching the sunset before driving home.

"Thanks for today, Spencer" I smiled as we climbed out the car "It's the most fun I've had in a while" I hugged him

"You mean you didn't mind how much I was talking?"

"Of course not" I tapped his nose "Intelligence is sexy, plus I like listening to you"

"That's a first" he mumbled "wait you think intelligence is sexy?"

"Very much so" I stood on my toes as I kissed his lips "or maybe it's just you" I smiled as I kissed him again as he pulled me flush against him and I groaned as he pulled away

"Your lights are on" he stated

"It's just Penelope, look, Porch, main room, and utilities light, we only put the porch and utility lights on when it's one of us" I twirled the hair at the nape of his neck "Can I have another kiss?"

"As you wish lady Orion" I chuckled as he gave me one last kiss

"I'll see you at work tomorrow" I smiled

"You're coming in?"

"That's why Penelope is here, she's here to drive me to work, she's just being a typical big sister" he chuckled

"She's always in early isn't she" I nodded as I groaned "I'll bring you a coffee" he smiled "my treat" I smiled as he headed to his car

"It had better be a coffee with a kiss!" I called after him and I heard him chuckle as he climbed into his car. I smiled as I headed into the house prepared for a row with Penelope, but I didn't care... I'd just found the courage to kiss Spencer, and he kissed back! I grinned as the door swung open and I was pulled inside

"Where the hell were you! I was worried out of my mind, and who was that man you were kissing? You were on a date weren't you!" I chuckled as I made my way to my kitchen pulling out two bottles of Pepsi

"It seems that working with profilers has rubbed off on you" I mocked as I gathered the laundry from my room dumping it in the machine when I turned to see Penelope dangerously close

"So... who was he?"

"It's a secret" I smirked as I strolled past her, at least till tomorrow.

…

I sat with me head on the desk, true to her usual routine, Garcia came in early, I'm sure there's some law forbidding people being up so early, if not, there should be. I smiled as a coffee was dangled in front of me "You're a life saver" he chuckled as I sipped the caffeine substance as he kissed my cheek and sat at a desk across from mine, "Oh I'll bring your shirt in tomorrow, it took a bit of effort to get the stain out"

"It's fine, why don't you keep it, after all I told you girls keep their boyfriends shirts"

"Only if you keep the one I gave you" he nodded as he returned to his coffee

"How did Garcia react last night?"

"The fact I was out, not so well, when she realized I was out on a date she started begging me for information"

"and you didn't tell her?" I shook my head

"I wanted to check you were alright with telling people, after all, if you tell Penelope Garcia everyone will find out" he chuckled

"I don't mind, thanks for asking though" he gave me the most adorable smile,

"Can I be the one to make them realize?"

"I'm guessing by your lexis choices, you won't simply be telling them?" I nodded

"even you won't expect it... Please, I'll take you to the convention next week, you get to be the Orion slave girl's owner" I smirked "its surprising how many numbers I got from the last one but I turned them all down for you" I pouted,

"I can't say no to you with that pout" I gave a little cheer as he looked to his book a smile on his lips as the rest of the team filtered in.

…

I sighed as I closed my eyes resting my head on the desk as I listened to Hotch explaining the case that we were consulting on, meaning we didn't actually have to leave the state, which is nice every once in a while.

"Garcia you still with us?" Morgan asked as I gave a discreet thumbs up "Those meds still making you sleepy baby girl?"

"No your baby girl gets up too early, isn't that right Penelope?" I asked as she walked into the room

"How did you even know it was me?" she huffed

"I recognized your footsteps, you're too heavy on your heels, gives a very distinctive sound on this floor"

"You and your super hearing memory..." she grumbled "you'd have gotten to sleep earlier if you'd have just fessed up about your mystery date"

"You've got a boyfriend?" Morgan asked

"What your badass profiling skills didn't pick that up?" I smirked "he'll probably be considering a cup of coffee about now... Mmm... His coffee tastes nice on his lips, almost chocolate-y."

"so he drinks girly coffee," I picked up the pen and aimed "I didn't mean anything by it" he defended "tell us more baby girl"

"don't we have a case to consult on?"

"don't play dumb, you know we've finished, even if you had your head on a desk, so don't avoid the question" I chuckled as he leaned on the desk in front of me

"He's smart, cute, lacks a bit of confidence, but I love him all the same"

"Aww, she's smitten" he teased but cursed as I kicked his shin, he glared at me and I just smiled as I rose to my feet and bent forward as I stretched making sure to give Spencer a nice view before stretching my back arching it "Me-ow" Morgan smirked, making sure he was far enough away to avoid another kick

"Well this kitty, is going to finish her paperwork, cause then I can go home before you" I smirked as I sauntered into the bullpen.

I signed the last file before glancing to Spencer who looked as if he'd finished, since he was reading a book, well if you can call that reading. I smiled as I walked to him and sat on his lap leaning back onto his chest "What're you reading?"

"It's a collection of medical papers"

"mmm" I nuzzled his neck, placing light kisses there "Can I have a proper kiss?" he chuckled lightly as our lips connected

"I told you I can't deny you anything," I chuckled as I made myself comfortable on his lap

"Read me something?" he nodded as he picked up another book "Sherlock Holmes?" I smiled

"I saw the volumes in your apartment" I chuckled as he began reading A Scandal in Bohemia. I love his voice...

*Morgan's POV*

Maybe I could pawn off some of this work on Garcia or Reid, after all the two of them do finish fairly quickly. I gathered a few files and headed to Garcia's desk, but she was nowhere to be found, maybe she headed home early? Looks like Reid is getting more then, he'll still be here reading some form of book, as usual.

"I came across the adventuress Ms Irene Adler, I'm sure the name sounds familiar" is he reading out loud? That's not like Reid... I peered around the screen to see him sat with Melody curled up on his lap snuggled against him as he read to her, Reid was her new boyfriend? Surely that can't be true,

"Morgan what're you-" I raised my fingers to my lips as I beckoned Emily to have a look "Are they?" I shrugged "They're so cute"

"Glad you think so" Prentis squeaked as we both jumped, looking over the screen was Melody, with a smirk on her face "I could hear you a mile away, you have your 'ditch some work' walk, plus I heard you go to my desk first"

"I forgot about your hearing" I chuckled as Emily apologized "So you're dating Reid?"

"Oh no, I'm just cuddled up to him because he's comfortable." She sneered

"Before or after he slept at your place?"

"I forgot you knew about that... after," She squealed as she disappeared from the top of the screen I peered round to see Reid pulling her off of the table,

"You're not supposed to be straining yourself by climbing" he stated "You use more of the muscles on your waist which will slow the rate of healing"

"I'm sorry" she kissed his lips lightly "But can you put me down?"

"Sorry" he mumbled as he lowered her feet down and captured her lips in a kiss, the kid's got game.

"They look so happy" Emily whispered "Let's leave them alone" I nodded as we left the love birds when we bumped into Garcia,

"Hey, have you seen Melody?" She questioned

"Yeah, she's over there making out with her boyfriend" I smirked as I pointed to Reid's desk

"You can't help but meddle can you?" Emily asked as we watched Garcia approach the young couple and I just smirked

"Wait for it" suddenly there was a happy squeal "Seems that my baby girl's happy for them"

"Knowing Garcia she's probably already planning the wedding"

"Knowing Garcia, she's already picturing what their kid's will be like" I added.

…

*Melody's POV*

"Spencer!" I protested as he tugged me to the party, the annual FBI staff party, I'd managed to avoid it the past two years by making sure that I was busy when it happened, because Penelope has a terrible record of making parties very embarrassing.

"Don't worry, we're only spending an hour or so here, then the team are heading elsewhere for a private party"

"Penelope will still be there..." I groaned "Wait, private party? We don't usually do that"

"Well today, hopefully we'll have something different to celebrate"

"Care to fill me in?"

"Not yet" he smiled as he kissed me "You look lovely tonight"

"Changing the subject doesn't make me forget" I huffed "you know this immunity to the pout you've gained over the past two years is beginning to become a disadvantage"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust _you_, Spence, however Penelope... not so much..." I glanced across the hall to see her chatting to Morgan

"But she's your sister"

"Exactly, she lives to annoy the hell out of me, be thankful she's not your sister" he mumbled something under his breath, I only caught a word that sounded like 'yet' "I hate that..." I huffed as he chuckled and held my hand in his, he was the only one who could speak in a way that I couldn't hear him... and it drove me crazy...

"We're heading over there" Hotch stated to Spencer, "we'll see you there in ten? fifteen minutes?" Spencer nodded as the rest of the team left the party

"Why aren't we joining them?"

"You'll see" he wrapped his arms around my waist as we swayed to the music

"You're lucky I love you"

"I know" he kissed me "Shall we go for a drive?" I nodded, curiosity was certainly one of my worst qualities and he knew that to keep me on my toes. I looked out the car window it was already dark so making out particular buildings was difficult, sometimes I wish I had Spencer's visual memory, then I'd probably know where we were going.

…

"In here" he smiled before covering my eyes

"Spence?"

"Trust me" he whispered into my ear as he pressed his chest to my back directing me into the room, I could feel his pulse rise as we entered the room and he stopped moving, I could hear his breathing as well as a few others, "You know how roundabout I get when we're talking that sometimes I mess up the important points, I didn't want to mess this one up... so..." he removed his hands and I was greeted by the glow of the aquarium, with everyone stood there but what attract my attention was the banner that Morgan and Penelope were holding and I turned to Spencer who looked nervous "Will you?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me "I love you"

"I love you too" he held my hand as he showed me his other one before pulling one of his magic tricks producing a ring and slipping it onto my finger giving me another kiss as we turned to the guys who embraced us in hugs and gave us congratulations

"So this was your extra celebration?" he nodded "The aquarium was a nice touch"

"I thought you'd like it"

"Hey lovebirds!" Morgan called "We've got an engagement to celebrate!" I chuckled as I whispered into Spencer's ear

"And maybe a little bit more" I guided his hands to my stomach

"Are you?"

"Maybe, the doc is running some tests this week, she said she'd let me know by Monday but all the pre-tests say that I am..."

"That's why you refused to drink at the party" I nodded as he kissed me and picked me up earning a loud squeal

"Put me down!" I squeaked "Hotch! Save me!"

"Not this time Garcia" he smirked

"But! I'm-"

"Pregnant!" Spencer grinned as he sat me on the floor "Oh god what if he hates me. You know how children react around me!"

"He'll never hate you, wait, who said it was going to be a boy, it could be a girl, and she'll be a daddy's little girl!" I huffed

"I'm sure the two of you are only having kids so that the next generation has someone to make them feel dumb" Morgan added "You'll both be great parents" he smiled

"Thanks Derek" I smiled as Spence gave me a kiss "I love you Spencer"

"I love you too" he smiled giving me another kiss, one more of many.


End file.
